Breakeven
by BooTheDinosaur
Summary: Neji has never felt the feeling called "love". But when he sets eyes on Ino he's automaticly smitten, but she;s taken by another. Can Neji gain her love or will his heart be forced to breakeven?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF OR NARUTO. IF I DID NEJI AND INO WOULD'VE BEEN MARRIED BY NOW :D

"You are beautiful"

Are the words he thought. Neji was embarrassed to admit it but he's in love with the one and only…INO YAMANKA.

It was sad to admit but he was affected by her attempt to seduce him in the forest of death…

But she was taken by someone, well at least that's what he thought.

"What are we doing now Neji? Huh? HUH?"

"Lee"

"Yes Neji?"

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Neji wasn't actually irritated by Lee, he was just focusing on someone more important to him; the cosmos flower of Konoha.

"Are you checking out Ino, Neji?"

"Why would I be doing that? She's not worthy of my beauty"

That was a dirty lie. She was more than worthy, Neji didn't even know if he was worthy of HER beauty.

"So are we just going to hang around here or are we going to do something?"

"Lee, stay here. I'm going to do something."

"Uh ok, I guess I'll wait for Tenten than, I do want to tell her something"

Lee has had a crush on Tenten for at least a century, but Tenten was so oblivious she didn't even notice.

"Shika don't just stand there we got to get up and do something!"

"Ugh doing something is so troublesome, can't we just watch the clouds?"

"Choji get up we're going to the training grounds so we can practice."

"Ino, can I at least finish my chips?"

"Ugh!"

Why are those guys so lazy? Don't they take anything seriously? Unlike them I do want to be a great ninja….

"You need help?"

She looked behind her, there was standing Neji Hyuuga. What was he doing here?

"Uh no. I just need to train but Shikamaru and Choji won't come and train with me."

"I can help, we go train at my house, everythings quiet."

She really wanted to train but was it right to follow Neji? After looking at what he did to Hinata at the Chunnin exams, he looks **_pretty damn heartless_**. But she did have to go train so whats the worse that could happen?

"Ok sure."

CHAPTER END.

AUTHORS NOTE:Sorry its so short ^^' critiques are welcome, cause I want this to be pretty a good story and plus it's my first story, so when I write any other stories I want to do well!


	2. Chapter 2

They headed off to the mansion, Neji seemed to have a bit of hurry in his steps. But Ino didn't really mind all she wanted to do is practice, but with teammates like hers it's nearly impossible. They followed through unfamiliar roads and streets. Where the hell is that fucking mansion?

"We're here."

She tilted her head up and her jaw met the floor. The place was huge! Bigger than any other building in Konoha, how did his family afford all this?

"Wow."

"Follow me, we'll go to my room where there's actually peace and quiet. The rest of the house is relatively noisy."

She didn't protest, it wasn't like he was going to rape her. Or…..wait no he wouldn't. That's just not Neji like, Neji was more of the "bug me and I kill you ass" type.

The room was covered with posters of powerful ninjas, and one picture that looked to be him and his father.

"Well let's get down to business, test your best moves on me."

She stood up and threw kicks and punches at his body. He blocked most of them and threw kunais at her, she catched them immediately and threw them at him back. They continued this for the next few hours until it was time to leave.

"Thanks Neji, that really helped."

"You're welcome."

"I can't wait to show Shikamaru."

Neji then heard a sound take over his whole body. The sound of his heart breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't believe it. She liked that guy? He was _so_ lazy. Why in the world would she fall for that? Shikamaru was just ugh. Of course she already left to go back to her team mates. But he couldn't believe it.

"N-neji?"

He turned around to face Hinata his cousin. She looked like she was crying but he didn't ask. It wasn't like him to get into her business.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Why was Ino here?"

He gulped. What if she knew? Hinata is very smart for her age and she did know whenever someone was hiding something from her.

"She was just here to practice that's all."

She gave him the look. The look where she could see past the lies and find out the truth.

"You like Ino don't you?"

"Y-yes."

She smirked and her eyes seemed to be less watery. He facepalmed, he couldn't let anyone know and now here is his cousin asking him that dreaded question.

"Then ask her out."

It seemed simple, but Neji wasn't the type to do that. He prefers when girls come after him. But know it's the other way around. He's going after a girl.

And this time he might be able to get her...


	4. Chapter 4

He faced his cousin smiling.

"Hinata you're a genius!" he said while running up to her and picking her up.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know the perfect way to win Inos heart."

"Which is?"

"Take her to on the greatest date of her lifetime!"

Hinata sighed. She honestly couldn't believe that her cousin would actually go through with asking a girl, especially Ino out on a date. But was his choice so she didn't say a word. As soon as she turned around she saw Neji run back into the mansion with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Well Neji I hope you're right."

She faced her teammate with a stern look on her face.

"Shika when are you going to start acting more serious? We do have to train afterall."

He sighed ignoring her and going right back to sleep. She facepalmed at her two teammates and went off back to the village without them.

"If they aren't going to train, I know who will."

She headed off to the one place she knew she'll get some training done, the Hyuuga Mansion. So she headed off deeper and deeper into the village until she was face to face with the mansion. She ringed the doorbell which was immediately answered by the boy she came to see.

"Neji! I'm glad you''re here!"

If Neji had a chance he would've fainted right then and there, but instead he answered with a good ol'e hello.

"H-hi."

"Listen I need you too..."

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

She blinked twice and smiled while Neji was left with a big ol'e blush on his face.

"Sure I don't see why not..."

He smiled.

"I pick you up at 8 then."

"It's a date."


	5. Chapter 5

He was so worried. It was his first date of a lifetime with the girl he loved the most Ino Yamanaka. Now he had to look snazzy. And the only person with snazzy clothes? His dad.

"Hey Dad…"

"What do you want now Neji?"

He sighed. He could tell that his dad was not to happy with him. He didn't want Neji to marry outside of the family, he was actually planning for him and Hinata to get married, but with Neji's new interest in Ino it doesn't seem like that marriage was going to happen.

"I need some snazzy clothes."

"For what?"

Ok now this was the weird part. How was he going to explain this to his father?

"I have a special occasion to go to."

"You're going out on a date aren't you?"

Neji sighed. He had to tell his dad because if he found out himself it would be even worse.

"Fine, just don't dirty anything."

Neji jumped up with joy, this was probably the only time that his dad was actually being kind. But he didn't want to push it so he quickly walked into his room changing into the clothes his father had given him.

I'm ready is what he told himself over and over again so he wouldn't worry.

He headed towards the door trying not to faint right then and there. But he ringed the doorbell hoping to see his love.

"H-hi Neji"

She was stunning. Wearing her hair out with a short purple dress and flats. It looks like this date might go well after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Here he was. In a date with Ino, it must have been his lucky day. He took her hand and escorted her to the vehicle they were taking to go to the ramen restaurant. He stepped in right after her and told the driver were to go.

"This is so fucking fancy, Neji."

"Ha yeah."

There was an akward silence. He had no idea what to say and or what to do. She smiled staring at him which caused him to briefly blush.

"W-what are you staring at?"

She giggled and he giggled a long to just to go with it. But to be honest he had no idea what was going on. Which wasn't a very good sign for a first date. When you don't know what to say to your beautiful date it is a problem. A big one.

Dates are all about talking. So when Neji, couldn't say a thing to Ino things got pretty awkward.

"Are you scared?"

To be honest he as pretty scared. What if he messed up big time and Ino never wanted to see him again. He would die.

"I am to be quite honest."

She smiled. Neji expecting a bitter laugh or a gigglefest. But instead he got a shy smile and blush. What was going on here?

"Ok I'm confused. Do you like me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here with you."

He smiled it was nice to know that maybe he had a chance. So they ate their food and started to walk out, with paying of course.

Once out of the fancy dancy restaurant they started walking down the beach. Well they were until someone interrupted them.

"Get away from her!"

Neji turned around to face the one and only, Shikamaru.


End file.
